Konoha's 12
by ILuvYouHaters
Summary: You know about the 'Konoha 12' in Naruto Shippuden? This fanfic has The Konoha 12 in it, but they're in the real world (Japan) and they're all heirs to their parents buisness. There's one man that didn't cooperate with the other buisness owners, turns out to be the protagonist of the story. Also except of the Akatsuki, it's gonna be The Yakuza (A Japanese gang) ! So yeah just read
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto (I wish I did?!), but it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Chapter 1

On 1995, in Japan, parents of 13 heirs made an agreement. The agreement was that their children would never try to out throw another heir to a company. They signed an agreement, but one parent didn't want to sign. His name was Hisashi Mioto.

"I think our children are allowed to over throw the other heirs." Hisashi explained. "They might make more profits than the others, therefore they'll will run out of buisness. Then that company will be more successful."

"We need to keep our companies," Minato Namikaze (Naruto's dad) stated," we have different products and appliances! People won't buy the company's one thing over and over!"

"Your the one to talk Minato your company is number one in the world!" Hisashi said, getting angry " It has more money, locations, and power- you don't have to worry about getting out thrown-!"

" That's enough, Hisashi!" Fujuka Uchiha cut in angrily (Sasuke and Itatchi's father) " Either sign the contract or not." he finished off sternly.

Shikuku Nara (Shikamaru's father) added " Hisashi instead of arguing it's time to make a choice! You need to stop thinking about money and think about the future. Not only for your company, your child too"

Hisashi thought about it and finally made his choice.

" You win," he said calmly, " Sign your little, stupid contract, because I'm not!"

With that said he got up and walked out of the room. The rest just looked at the door. They all had their minds made, they want their kids to grow up and NOT turn out like Hisashi.

" Well that was nice." Minato said smiling . Everyone just stared at him.

" No time for jokes Minato." Hikaru Haruno said (Sakura's father) " Are we gonna sign this or not?"

" If you agree to this contract say I." Minato said as he regained his composure.

"I!" Everyone in the room said in unison.

Then they all signed the contract. It was the beginning of the Japan's Konoha 12 , but there is gonna be some drama, romance, and alot of crazy lovestruck psychos!

Here are the kids full names that were and weren't mentioned by team order:

•Naruto Namikaze, his birthday is October 10th, 1996.

•Sasuke Uchiha, his birthday is August 28th 1996.

•Sakura Haruno, her birthday is December 13th, 1996.

•Hinata Hyuga, her birthday is January 20th 1997.

•Kiba Inuzuka, his birthday is November 26th 1996.

•Shino Aburme, his birthday is June 24th 1996.

•Shikamaru Nara, his birthday is March 16th 1996.

•Ino Yamanaka, her birthday is October 13th 1996.

• Chouji Akimichi, his birthday is December 17th 1996

• Neji Hyuga, his birthday is February 21st 1996.

• Ten-Ten Shen, her birthday is September 11th 1996

• Rock Lee, his birthday is May 26th 1996.

And another one that's not in The Konoha 12, because of her father's decision:

•Shion Mioto, her birthday is December 14th 1996.

Well that's all for now, tune in next time for another exciting chapter of The Konoha's 12. (I know that was a little corny, I was just bored so don't judge!?).


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the REALLY late update. I kinda got stuck on ideas for this fanfic and I've been updating my other fanfic. So yeah go check it out, ANYWAYS lets continue the story.

* * *

Chapter 2- Where the trouble begins...

Naruto's POV

My name is Namikaze Naruto, and I am running down the school hallways in a panic. Why you might ask, well I'll tell you, lets start from the beginning ok? I woke in the morning and got ready right. Then when I headed out for school, I locked the door, and walked down the street. Right when I was about to turn on the corner where school was, I saw a bunch of girls waiting there. Fucking fangirls were blocking the school entrance so I tried to sneak out back. But I was cornered by 3 hooded figures, they blocked me from walking around the school or from running away.

"Where do you think your going, Namikaze?" One of them shot, it was feminine obviously. But that voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Nunya Buisness... Now beat it before I scream I rape!" I threatened all tough, but in the inside I was so fucking scared.

"You know the routine girls..." The same figure said. They got in some positions that looked like they were ready to fight, I wasn't gonna fight or hurt any girls. I flinched and closed my eyes shut. I really did NOT want to get jumped, and I have NEVER gotten jumped. And I wanted it to stay like that. Then I heard some giggles, then it turned to wild laughter. I opened my eyes to find the hooded figures laughing while they took their hoods off. Their identities were revealed, it was Ino (The one who was talking), Sakura, and Ten-Ten. I felt so stupid and I pushed right passed Ino. I rather get attacked by hormonal girls than be embarrassed from Ino's teasing. Then I was blocked again by Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"I tried stopping them..." Sasuke started," but I was really curious to see what you'd do." And finished with a smirk. At first me and Sasuke didn't get along at all, but we still talked to each other since our parents were friends since preschool or some shit like that. After I got most of his fangirls to stop chasing him, we became really closer than before. Which I think it was in 4th grade. Now no girl will try to ask him on a date or even talk to, because this dude is one cold hearted bastard when it comes to girls. Anyways I just turned my attention to Ino and eyed her.

"Your so lucky that I saw the hooded person was a women, or I would've swinged." I said as I leaned back against the brick wall that is part of Konoha High. Konoha High is this big fancy, private school. The only thing private about this school are the teachers backgrounds! Anyways Konoha High is 7-12th grade, but each grade is separated. The school is a 3 story building and it is really wide. So yeah the only let you in by family background and if your rich or not. Which I think is stupid, and explains why there isn't that much more student population than a public middle school (7-8th middle school).

"I'm sorry..." Ino said with a smile still plastered on her face.

"No your not, shut up!" I said back. She faked to look hurt and she leaned against the wall with me. I just looked at Sakura and glared at her, then her eyes widened. Well here's the bio between us, we have been dating since 7th grade. When we both got trapped in the library at school (Don't ask why I was in there I never liked libraries!) by our so called 10 'best friends' locked us in at night. They left us alone and went out to eat. So that's when I decided confess, and I told her that I really loved her and before I could say anything she kissed me. She said that she did it to shut me up and she said she loved me too.

"Your mad at me? C'mon it was just a joke, don't take it seriously! It was all Ino's idea!" She whined. I just looked at Ino to see if Sakura was telling the truth. Ino's mouth opened and was about to say something but she closed it. I couldn't hold in my smile so I broke out into a grin. Sakura just looked at me and pouted. She walked over to me and leaned against the opposite side of the wall of Ino and put her head on my shoulder.

"Well we better get to class or Kakashi sensei will kill us if we're late." Ten-Ten said. "And by us I mean NOT Naruto! Geez why do always have that charm around people!?"

"I don't know, why do girls still chase after when I'm taken?" I asked her as I smiled at Sakura. She just looked at me and eyed me. "What it's the truth!?" I told her, then she rolled her eyes.**_ -Riiiinnnnggg- _**

"Think we should get to class... Tch troublesome..." Shikamaru said lazily. We all started walking in the front of the school, I grabbed Sakura's hand as we walked in the gate. Then a bunch of girls ran up to us and tried to talk to me but Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten scared them away. Then the one minute bell rang, and we all ran to room 30. We busted through the doors and ran to our seats. When we sat down that's when the late bell rang. I took my notebook and wrote something in it in big words. I showed it to the 12. The rest of the 12 were here in class. When they all say it they nodded. Lee whispered something about 'Youth'. The paper had bold words, it said 'Lets meet at the park?'.

~Time skip 3:30 PM Konoha Park~

We made it to the park after school. We all sat down on our bench, yeah OUR bench. In the bottom of the bench it has each of our names in it, in our own handwriting. We just talked and goofed around. I was bored so I told Sasuke I can swing higher than him.

"Pft, no you can't!" He said as he got up and ran to the swing. I unwrapped my arms from Sakura and ran to the next swing by him.

"Just you watch Uchiha!" I said as we both started swinging.

"YOUTH!" Lee said as he ran to the free swing and started swinging.

"Like you'll win, Bushy Brows!" Kiba said as he got on the last swing on the swing set. It was good thing that it was 5:30 and the kids in the park all left with their parents. I was in the third swing on the set and Kiba rammed into me and I hit Sasuke.

"What the fuck, Naruto?" Sasuke yelled. I tried to hit Kiba back and I was swinging crazy by Kiba and Sasuke ramming into me. I rammed into Kiba hard and he hit Lee and both of them flew off the swing. It was just me and Sasuke. I swang fast and rammed straight into Sasuke, he flew off and fell on Lee and Kiba. I stopped the swing by putting my feet on the ground and jumped off.

"Ha, losers!" I said as I helped them up.

"You got lucky!" Kiba said.

"I just let go... Cuz I was... Tired." Sasuke said with a scowl on his face.

"I thought we were competing for the highest...?" Lee said as he walked back to the table.

"Tell that to Kiba he started it." I said as I pushed Kiba. Time passed by and we all surrounded the swing set, I was sitting on the one I was using earlier, but Sakura was sitting on my lap. I wasn't swinging, but I wrapped my arms around her as we swang slowly. On the other opened swings were seated by the rest of the girls. We jeered making fun of each other like we always do. I told Sasuke something and he just whispered something.

"What was that Emo Duckbutt?" I taunted.

"I said I'm gonna fuck you..." He yelled. Everyone just stared at him realizing what he said.

"Oh... God..." I said as I wasn't sure what to do. So I just looked at him in shock.

"-Up!" He said very fast, as he blushed. "I'm gonna fuck you up! I'm not gay...!" With that last sentence he said I couldn't help but blush!

"I never said or assumed you were gay Sasuke..." I said slowly. His blush got a deeper shade of red.

"Sasuke ..." Ino started. " are you gay for Naruto...? Wait it all makes sense now! Why Sasuke never shows attention to girls but he will for his dobe!" She finished with a mischievous smile.

"His dobe? Fuck that shit Naruto's mine, back off Sasuke!" Sakura shot at Sasuke, wait are they fighting for me? And Sakura's jealous?

"Excuse me, hag?" Sasuke said as he stood up. Then he just slowly sat down and acted like he didn't say anything. Wait wait wait! Sasuke is in love with me? Eewwwww!

Sakura stood up from my lap, getting ready to hit Sasuke, and I stood up and grabbed her.

"Sakura-chan, I really don't think Sasuke's gay-" I was cut off by a gush of wind. Then we saw 5 people people front of us.

* * *

Me- Tell me how I did!

Naruto- Don't forget to review people!

Me- Ill try to update every one or two weeks!


	3. AN

Hey People! I know what your probably thinking! Wtf ILuvYouHaters? Why haven't you updated? Well I kinda didn't like how this was going so I'm gonna try to change it up! I plan to make it mor interesting. Like I said didn't like how it was going, so... Yeah. Its going to be a while until its up, because I got some life stuff to do ...Also I kinda have another story that I'm pretty proud of! Check that one out! It's called Gotta Hate Love Triangles. I plan to add some NaruSaku stuff in there later. Soo... JANE! I'll try to update fast, but no promises. Keep in touch, people!

~ILuvYouHaters


End file.
